The Passion of Batman and wonderwoman Part II
by Carsonwriter
Summary: Bruce and Diana's relationship as gotten more romantic, but the sex is still Hardcore. Mature Content


It has been two weeks since Bruce and Diana first had sex. They were still continuing to see each other. Their sex life had become more romantic, the first time was just Bruce letting out his grief for the loss of his friend. It was 8 o'clock a.m. Bruce and Diana were having a romantic meal at the mansion. "Alfred never disappoints us with his cooking does he?" Bruce asked. "No he does not, this is very delicious. So what's for desert?" Bruce looked at her "we will be having desert in the bedroom" he said with a wink. They both finished their meals and went upstairs to the bedroom. Their were candles all along the room. Diana was surprised to see Bruce had done this just for her. "well aren't you the romantic type." she said wrapping her arms around his waist. "Alfred must have done it" he replied. "oh i'm _sure _he did" she said sarcastically. they kissed each other while removing their clothes Bruce sat on the edge of the bed as Diana got on her knees and started jerking Bruce's dick.

His dick grew in her hand then when it was completely erect she she started sucking it. up and down slowly. Her mouth was so wet and warm. Bruce groaned as she started jerking the part of his dick that wasn't in her mouth. she was getting even better at this, he didn't thin that that was possible. she started going even faster, slobbering all over his dick. she went balls deep on him, she gagged on his 10 inch member. she took her mouth off his dick and gasped for air she gave Bruce a quick kiss and then started sucking his balls. she let his dick hang on her nose as she titled her head back to suck on his sack. they traded places so Bruce could go down on her. He started licking the outside pf her shaved pussy, while rubbing her clit. Diana laid back and moaned in pleasure as Bruce pleased her with his tongue. As his tongue entered her she gripped the sheets of his bed. he started eating her out wildly. "oh Bruce please don't stop!'' he slipped two fingers in her cunt as he continued licking her pussy. "oh Bruce!" she yelled. she grabbed him by his head and pulled his face out of her pussy and kissed hard. she turned to her side and lifted her leg up. Bruce positioned himself behind her to take her sideways.

He had one hand on her breast and the other one keeping her leg up. he placed his dick at her entrance. he kissed her on the neck and started thrusting his dick in her. as he thrusted his dick deep in her tight wet pussy she moaned as Bruce fucked her. has he pounded her he gently bit her neck. she started rubbing her clit a her started picking up speed. "oh Bruce that's it right there! FUCK MY PUSSY, FUCK MY PUSSY, FUCK MY PUSSY!" he decided to throw he off guard so he pulled out and reinserted his dick in her ass. He fucked her tight, tight ass hard. she slapped her pussy with one hand and gripped the sheets with the other as he fucked her. "oh Bruce your _**AMAZING!"**_ without stopping he turned her over on her stomach flat. as she laid flat on he stomach Bruce still pounded her ass and spanked her with both hands as he kept a rhythm going. Wonder woman was speech less at how he fucked her. she was an Amazon warrior Princess, yet this mortal made her feel like a peasant. As Bruce continued to pound her she planned a surprise of her own. she bucked him off her as he fell to his back she pinned his wrist to the bed and started riding him cowgirl. Now he was hers.

Bruce was unable to move as Diana jumped up and down on his cock. He was unable to move but he didn't want to, he was loving the feeling of Diana doing all the work. He groaned as wonder woman rode him like a Pogo stick. "Oh Bruce i'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" She rode him faster and screamed as sprayed all over his dick. she slapped her clit to get it all out. She laid on her back as Bruce placed himself between her legs and took her missionary. He pounded her like a machine gun. Nonstop relentless fucking, they kissed as he fucked her. she was still tight he kept fucking her. they were both about to climax "Oh Bruce i'm gonna come again" Bruce still pounding her kissed her one last time and then they both climaxed. he came deep in her. they wanted to stay in bed and sleep in each others arms, but the watchtower called for their assistance. They suited up and went out into the night to fight evil.


End file.
